You Are Too Perfect
by blueaznangel68
Summary: Aria and Spencer share an unknown feeling for each other. Will they be bold enough to tell each other? Or will these feelings ruin there friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings has always been perfect in almost about everything she has done. She hasn't gotten anything below an A, she is in every club there is at school and is the Varsity Field Hockey captain. Outside of school she takes her stress out by playing tennis and charity work. She is perfect in every aspect. Many guys want to date her but gets rejected one after another. A few girls even asked Spencer out, they too are left disappointed.

It was lunch period for Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer. Spencer was already sitting at the usual table waiting for the other three to show up. Peter, one of her classmates from AP Russian History sits down and starts talking to her.

"So Spencer, I heard that you play tennis at the country club. Wanna play together this weekend?" Peter asked

"I can't Peter, I have other things planned with the girls"

"Ah, come on! With all the AP classes you're taking you need a break! You see them everyday anyways." Peter then starts flirting with Spencer, "By the way, you look amazing today!" and smiles at her.

Just then Hanna and Emily show up and sits down.

"So Peter, trying to ask Spencer on a date huh?" Emily asks, "You're never going to give up are you?"

Then Hanna adds with an eye roll "I know right? Peter you need to give this a rest since Spencer clearly can do better than you."

"Uh, right, I will take that as my cue to leave then. But Spencer think about it. Bye girls" Peter says before he leaves.

"Spencer you need to tell Peter that you are not into him and be over with it" says Hanna

"I know but it's hard. My parents and his parents are talking about doing business together and my dad wants me to be friends with him. He isn't that bad. He's artistic and athletic. He's a good friend" Spencer says with a shrug

"Ok, we are not saying you can't be friends with him, but you need to tell him you aren't interested." says Hanna

"You need to date, Spencer. It will give these guys a clue that you aren't interested in them while still being friends with them" says Emily "by the way when are you going to tell the one you like that you like them?"

"Yea you need to do it soon," says Hanna "Oh and that someone is walking over as we speak" Emily adds

"Hey guy! Sorry I'm late, I went to talk to my mom" says Aria before sitting down in the empty chair across Spencer. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing just the usual, someone asking Spencer out on a date and getting rejected" says Hanna

"Oh Spence! Why don't you have a boyfriend? There are so many guys, there has to be someone you like" Aria says while opening her yogurt

"Oh, she likes someone all right, she just doesn't want them to know" says Emily while Spencer is throwing glares at her.

"Who is it? Do we know him?" asks Aria

"We know this person very well actually" Hanna says with a smirk

Spencer then jumps in "Okay let's stop talking about me. Emily are you nervous for your swim meet?" while finishing up her food

Emily pushes her food around, "Yea, I always get nervous before a meet. I know you guys will be there watching, I don't want to disappoint everyone."

"Oh Emily, you could never disappoint us!" Hanna says while giving Emily a hug

Soon the bell rings and the girls head off in different directions to class. After the last class of the day, Aria heads towards her locker to find Noel standing there talking to one of his friends.

"Hey Aria! I've been waiting for you. So I've been writing. I know I know, writing isn't really my thing, that's why I wanted to know if you could read some of it and see what needs improvements "

"Yea sure I guess I can. " Aria says with a shrug

"Great! Are you free Saturday afternoon?"

"Yea I can do it then"

"Good then I will see you on Saturday say around 12 for lunch at the Grille?" say Noel with a huge smile

"Alright, see you then, Bye Noel"

"Bye Aria" says Noel while walking away with a smile like he just won the lottery

While all this was going on Spencer was watching from her locker. She was so jealous of Noel. Everyone knows he wants to go on a date with Aria, and from that smile on his face, Aria said yes.

"So it looks like your competition just landed a date with your girl" Hanna says closing her locker watching Noel walk away and Aria talking to a girl from class

"Yea it looks like it" Spencer sadly says

"Do something about it then Spencer!"

"I can't! Aria doesn't see me like that. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Anyway she is happy."

"She can be happy with y…"

Spencer cuts in "You don't know that Hanna. What if I tell her and she doesn't want to talk to me again? Then what am I going to do?"

"Who's doing what?" asks Emily as she joins them

**Spencer you should know that secrets were never meant to be kept. Don't say I never gave you time. You have 4 days until Aria's birthday –A **

"Oh great! Now A is down my throat about this!"

"Well you better think of a way to tell her" says Emily "Good luck"

"Oh please. Spencer if you want something you get it, no matter what it is." Hanna says with a smirk

"Let's just go grab something small to eat before Em's meet"

"Oh let's, the salad I ate at lunch was gross I didn't even finish it." says Hanna

"Alright I will see you guys at the meet. Gotta go meet up with the rest of the team. Bye" says Emily before turning around and heading towards the swimming pool

Spencer and Hanna walk up to Aria just as she was finished talking to the girl from her class. "Hey Aria, Spencer and I were thinking about getting something to eat before the meet wanna come?"

"I think I'm going to pass. You guys go, I'm going to head to the library and do a little studying before the meet. I'll see you guys there?"

"Yea sure. Let's go Hanna. Bye Aria" say Spencer smiling and tugging Hanna towards the parking lot.

Once in Spencer's car, Spencer turns towards Hanna "Oh great, what am I going to do? A week? I can't do it" says Spencer all panicked and ready to punch something

"Hey calm down Spencer. Emily and I will help you, just let us think about it first. How about we meet tonight at your house and we talk about it. Can we go now…I am so hungry!" With that Spencer drives off to their favorite spot after school.

**I've been a silent reader for some time now. I thought I'd give this a shot. **

**Please review. Would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the support and I am glad that you guys like this story. Keep reading and reviewing!**

_Same day_

After leaving Spencer and Hanna, Aria walked towards the swimming pool on the other side of school. When she entered she spotted Emily warming up with the rest of her swim team.

Aria walked over to Emily "Hey Em, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Aria you're scaring me. Why the confused face? What happened?" asked Emily leading Aria to the bleachers

"Noel asked me out and I said yes but only because I know I don't have a chance with the person I actually like. I just wanted a distraction, but now I feel bad. I don't know what to do" says Aria

"Who is it that you like?"

"Its…its…Spencer…" Aria says in a whisper that Emily barely heard her

"Aria I couldn't hear you. Who is it?"

"Spencer"

This time Emily heard her clearly and was smiling "Well have you told her?"

"No. I'm scared that I will scare her away and lose a close friend." Aria says looking down at the floor unsure what to do

"Well you should tell her. Maybe Spencer returns those feelings." Say Emily

"I highly doubt it. She only sees me as a friend" Aria says while playing with her fingers, "please don't tell anyone Em"

"Aria, I won't tell anyone. And I don't think she only sees you as a friend. You should see the two of you playing tennis, doing homework together or movie nights. Talk to her"

"Really? She does the same things with you and Hanna. There's nothing different."

"Well I think there is. Anyway I should get back to them and finish warming up. Aria. Talk to her" Emily says before walking off towards the coach.

**Oh is there feeling for a certain Hastings? I wouldn't count on those feelings being returned. –A **

Thirty minutes later, Hanna and Spencer spots Aria in the bleachers. Emily sees the two of them walking towards the bleachers. The meet was starting in five minutes.

"Hey guys." Says Aria waving at them

"Here Aria, bought you something to eat. Thought you might be hungry." Says Spencer handing her the bag

"Thanks Spence!"

"So how long is this meet? I just want to go home and watch a movie" says Hanna

"Gosh Han can't even sit still to support a friend?" Say Aria with her mouth full and a little sauce on her face.

"Haha here hun let me get that" says Spencer picking up a napkin and wiping the sauce off of Aria's upper lip

*Click "Awww you two would be such a cute couple!" says Hanna looking at the picture that she just took

"Hanna! What are you doing? Give me that!" says Spencer and Aria was blushing

"Nah uh, this is too cute. I'm keeping it" say Hanna before tossing the cell phone into her bag "When is it starting? We have been sitting here long enough!"

"Hanna its about to start…oh see its starting now!" says Aria

_Later in the day:_

Emily and Hanna are in Hanna's car going to pick up food for dinner before heading to Spencer's. Once at the Grille, they sat at a table near the take-out counter.

"So I told Aria I wouldn't tell anyone, but I have to tell someone!" Emily said in a rush

"What happened?" asked Hanna who had a huge question on her face

"Aria likes Spencer"

"WHAT? Oh my god! This works out great for the two of them!" says Hanna

"I know. But should we tell Spencer or should we just talk her into telling Aria herself? Spencer will be so happy about this!"

"We will talk them both into telling each other their feelings. We can't spoil the surprise!"

Their food comes and they head back to the car and drive off to Spencer's house

They were all sitting at the kitchen island eating and discussing what movies were out and what a hit these vampires have become.

"So I've been thinking. I'm going to tell Aria that I like her a day before her birthday" says Spencer with a spoon in her mouth staring intently on the dessert in front of her

"Oh yea? How are you going to do it?" asks Emily who shared a knowing look with Hanna

"I'm going to ask her to have dinner with me. Give her the birthday present and then tell her how I feel about her."

"It will work out. Don't worry about it much okay?" says Hanna "What are you planning on getting her?"

"I got her a present two months ago. I saw this old painting at an antique store when I was jogging. I got her an exclusive show to the art museum she's been wanting to go to and I got a secret planned for her" Spencer says smiling sweetly at the thought of Aria

"I know she's going to love it. Thursday night is going to be perfect for the two of you" says Emily

"ah gosh I'm beat. We should head home and get some rest Em"

"Yea sure. Bye Spencer"

"Bye Spencer" says Hanna who was getting her car keys out

"Thanks guys for coming over. Drive safe!" Spencer says and locks the door before heading to bed herself

_The next day_

Aria just woke up and is taking a shower. Twenty minutes late she comes out of her bathroom in a towel. She walks across her room towards her cell phone. 3 new messages, 1 missed phone call and 1 new voicemail. The phone call was from her mom confirming that they were going to dinner as a family. The texts were from Spencer saying she wanted to talk to Aria, and she was heading towards her house. Just as Aria was about to respond there was a knock at the front door. Aria walked down the stairs towards the front door and looked to see whom it was. It was Spencer. Aria opened the door and smiled at Spencer.

"Morning Spence! How are you?"

"I'm…I'm…okay" Spencer answers while her eyes were roaming Aria's body that was only covered with a towel. She envied that drop of water that has made its way down from her chin to her neck and disappeared when it reached the top of the towel. Her eyes lingered on the top of her towel. "ahem…um… just got out of the shower?"

"Oh yea, sorry. You didn't give me enough time to put on some clothes. Come up while I pick out my outfit and do my makeup?"

"Okay sure"

Once in the room Spencer sits at Aria's desk while Aria walks to her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"So Spence what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you have time tomorrow so I can celebrate your birthday early with you. I'm assuming the actual day would be with family."

"Tomorrow…hmm…I don't think I have anything planned. Hey what do you think of this outfit?" asks Aria, holding up a purple top matched with a skirt and a leather jacket.

"You look great in anything"

"Yea you're just saying that because you're my friend. Is Hanna and Emily coming tomorrow? Where are we going?"

"I haven't asked them yet, but I do have a place picked out. Before you ask where, it's a surprise. I know you will like it though"

"Alright. Hey you hungry? We have about 15 minutes before school starts."

"Oh yea actually I am. I was going to grab a yogurt but I forgot it on my way out."

"Come on, I'll cook us something quick" Aria leading Spencer downstairs and opening up the fridge for some eggs, spinach, tomato, and bacon. Aria walks over to the coffee maker and makes coffee.

"Aria I could have made the coffee while you made the eggs you know"

"Ummmm not to be mean but you need to learn how to make coffee the right way"

"It's not that bad! You don't know what you're missing out on"

Aria just smiles at Spence and continues her cooking. She chopped up the tomato, spinach and bacon. Now she was beating the eggs and adding a little salt and pepper and a touch of milk. Aria turns around towards the stove and heats up the pan on a low medium heat and puts the tomatoes and bacon in the pan to get some crisp on the bacon and oiling the pan for eggs without having to use oil. She empties the pan then adds the eggs. She then adds the tomatoes, spinach, and bacon to the eggs.

During this time Spencer was sitting at the counter and observing closely at Aria. Every movement, every way she turned, every glance towards Spencer, every smile. Spencer knew Aria was comfortable in the kitchen but she never really saw her cook. Aria paid close attention to everything. Spencer took note that she didn't use oil and Aria used separate bowls to beat the eggs. Spencer wasn't a picky eater but for her omelet's, Spencer was used to one whole egg and one egg white and milk. Aria usually liked hers with two whole eggs and no milk.

Spencer was watching Aria so deeply that she didn't notice that she was done cooking. Aria was waving her hand in front of Spencer's face.

"Hey Spence you ok? You seemed to be deep in thought"

"What? Nothing-just thinking about stuff that's all. You are amazing in the kitchen!"

"Well you haven't tried it yet. Hurry up we only have ten minutes"

Spencer cuts her omelet with her fork and starts eating. They eat in silence. By the time she was done she was smiling. "This was absolutely delicious Aria"

"Haha if you say so. You've been to so many restaurants you probably had better. Here give me that and I'll wash these and then we can go."

"No you cooked, the least I could do is wash these. Why don't you get your stuff and whatever else you need while I wash up. Oh don't forget an umbrella, I think it's going to rain"

"Okay Spence. Be back down"

Spencer finishes washing the dishes just as Aria walks down the stairs with her bag.

"Hey Aria does Mike need a ride to school? And where's your umbrella?"

"He left early this morning. His friend came by and asked if he wanted to play basketball before school. And Spence, its so sunny out I don't think I'm going to need an umbrella. Let's go"

Aria links her arm with Spencer and walks out the front door towards Spencer's car. Spencer opens the passenger door for Aria and closes it after she gets in. Spencer was starting to feel a little confidence for tomorrow night's dinner. She was hoping it wouldn't scare Aria away.

Once they arrive at the school parking lot, they spot Emily making it up the stairs to the front entrance. Just as they walk towards the front entrance, someone accidently bumps into Aria. Spencer catches her before she falls and helps her back on her feet, still holding Aria tightly.

"Aria are you okay?"

"Yea I'm okay"

"Hey sorry for bumping into you." Some random girls says before she walks off

"Woah whats going on? Spencer why you holding Aria so tight? Is there something I don't know?" asks Hanna walking up to them

Spencer quickly releases her hold on Aria, "What no, someone bumped into Aria, I just caught her that's all"

Aria kept quiet because she really liked it when Spencer was holding her so tight, so protective. The first bell of the day rang and she turned to the girls

"Hey lets get to class" Aria says before leaving the other two girls behind

_At the lockers after three classes_

"So Spencer, Hanna told me what happened outside this morning" Emily said with a smirk

"I didn't want to let go but then Hanna had to ruin the moment"

"Hey its not my fault. Anyways, did you ask Aria about tomorrow?" Hanna said switching to the more important topic

"I asked her this morning and she said yes. But she also asked if you two will be there."

"Oh well, do you want us to be there? We weren't going to be there but if you need moral support we can come." Says Emily

"I'm…" Spencer started but was interrupted by a text message

**Don't be too excited just yet. What happened to the one you saved this morning? –A**

"Oh no what is she planning?" asks Spencer who is beyond worried at this point

Hanna texts Aria while Emily is calling her. No answer.

"Ugh can't reach her, goes straight to voicemail" says Emily

"Alright lets break up and search for her" says Hanna

Spencer, Hanna and Emily go in separate directions looking for Aria. Soon the bell rings but no Aria. They go to their AP English class. Class has started but Aria didn't show up. Spencer sent ten messages to Aria during class, but got no response back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lunch_

The three girls sit down at their usual table. All three of them were worried what happened to Aria. Lunch ended but no sign of Aria.

The rest of the school day went by but still no Aria. Hanna walked outside of the school. She didn't see Aria's car. Just as Hanna was leaving for her car, she saw Aria.

"ARIA!" Hanna screamed to get her attention. Hanna ran up to her

"Hanna. Hi"

"Where have you been the whole day? You didn't go to any of your classes and you haven't answered your phone!" Hanna said practically screamed but was also relieved to see her safe

"I had some family problems to sort out. I was excused for the whole day. Oh and I forgot to charge my phone last night" Aria explained timidly

"OH! Thank god! -A sent Spencer a weird message and we all thought….anyway let's go to Spencer's. Where is your car?"

"Spencer gave me a ride this morning."

"Oh okay get in"

"Thanks"

"Aria call Spencer. Tell her we are going to her place" Hanna said handing her phone to Aria

Aria calls Spencer. Spencer picks up on the second ring "Hey have you heard from Aria?"

"Hi Spence, this is Aria."

…

"Hanna and I are coming over now"

….

Hanna was speeding and honking at every car that was in her way. Spencer lived about 20 minutes away from the school but Hanna somehow managed to get there in 10. In Hanna's mind, she jus needed to get to Spencer's fast so Spencer can see Aria in person.

_Hastings House_

Spencer was at her house with Emily, since Emily needed help with some chemistry homework but Spencer wasn't much help.

"Hey Spencer you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Aria, Emily"

"I know. She will be fine. Don't worry." Emily got up from the chair and went over to Spencer and patted her shoulder with sympathy

"Sorry Emily, you came over so I can help you but it seems like I'm not much of a help" Spencer said sadly

"Spencer its fine, I just wanted to keep you company anyways" Emily said with a smile

"Lets get back to homework. I'll stop zoning out Em"

Then Spencer's phone was ringing, Hanna was calling

"Hey have you heard from Aria?"

…

"Oh my god! Where have you been?"

…

"Okay not a problem. See you in a bit"

"Em obviously that was Aria. She's fine. Her and Hanna are on their way over."

"Okay well lets go down to wait for them then. I know you don't have the patience sitting in your room waiting."

Spencer went downstairs with Emily. Spencer poured some sparkling pear juice for Emily and herself. Now they were sitting in her kitchen listening for a car. Spencer was waiting impatiently for Hanna to arrive. Then she heard it.

Once Hanna drove into the driveway and before Aria could open the passenger door, Spencer was already by her side and hugging her.

"Aria! You had us all scared! What happened? Where did you go? Are you hurt? Why didn't you pick up your phone? Was it –A? Did he/she/it do something to you? Spencer said out in a rush.

"Woah Spencer! You need to chill and let the girl breathe! Lets go inside" said Hanna

"Oh sorry, yea lets go inside" says Spencer leading them into her house

"Aria! I'm glad you're okay!" Emily hugs Aria and go grabs two more cups from the cabinet before pouring drinks for Hanna and Aria

"Yea sorry for giving you guys a scare. It was just family issues. Thanks Em." Aria says before grabbing the cup Emily handed her

For an hour, Aria tells the girls about her family problems; her parents are back together, Mike is keeping a distance from the family and his friends, how Mike is going to see a therapist whether or not he wants to and how she is going to be there for some of the sessions.

"Hey its getting late and my mom wanted to have dinner with me. I gotta go now. See you girls tomorrow at school!" Hanna says heading towards the door before Aria stops her

"Wait Han, are you and Em going to dinner with me and Spencer tomorrow night?"

Hanna looks at Emily for some help. Emily starts "Yea of course!...,"

"Ok great! Just checking in case Spencer forgot to tell you guys. Bye Han!" says Aria

"You know I should go too. Aria do you need a ride home?" says Emily who was putting on a jacket and picking up her bag

"Yea, that would be great Em! Bye Spencer see you at school!" Aria smiles at Spencer before turning towards Emily and getting into her car

Emily backs out of the Hastings driveway before asking Aria "So when are you going to tell Spencer that you like her?"

"I don't know, I'm still not ready"

"Okay, but you should tell her soon. Oh do you know what you are going to wear tomorrow?"

"Yea I picked out a dress. Its just a simple black dress that stops mid thigh. Nothing fancy."

"Well I'm sure it looks great. Here we are. Bye Aria" Emily says pulling up at Aria's house

"Thank Em see you tomorrow!

_The next day at school_

The girls were at Hanna's locker discussing events for tonight.

"So how is the birthday girl feeling?" asks Emily

"Its not until tomorrow. But I'm happy." Replied Aria

"Oh come one! You can be a little bit more excited then that!" says Hanna with a slight shove

"Well I see you guys everyday anyways" Aria says with an eye roll

"Yea but you get presents! Its so much better than just us hanging out!" Hanna says

"Hey we should go get our coffee before class." Says Spencer turning towards the courtyard

"Sweetie can I talk to you before class starts?" Ella Montgomery walking towards them

"I'll see you guys in class"

Aria and Ella walk towards Ella's classroom while the other three walk towards the courtyard coffee cart

"So Spencer, you nervous about tonight?" asks Emily

"Not really. Ever since I decided that I was going to tell Aria my feelings, every time I see her my confidence grows" Spencer says while looking at the menu deciding what kind of coffee she wanted today. "Oh by the way, you two aren't seriously coming tonight, right?"

"Oh no way! Emily just said that so Aria wouldn't be suspicious" Hanna says while digging for her wallet

"Okay good. I don't need an audience for this. Don't worry about it Hanna, I got it" Spencer says handing money to the cashier for the three coffees

"Thanks Spencer well I'm heading this way for Chem" says Emily and the three part ways

Aria was walking with her mom towards her classroom. Once they got in, Aria sat at a desk and Ella sat in the desk next to her.

"So mom what did you want to talk about?

"I wanted to know about tonight. Are you going to tell Spencer how you feel?"

"Probably not. Hanna and Emily are going too. But I was thinking about giving Spence a present"

"What's the present? And isn't it your birthday? Why are you giving her a present?

"It is a book."

"What kind of book is it? Has a special meaning for the two of you?

"It's...it's more of a...journal…a journal that I wrote about how I feel about Spencer" Aria says shyly

"Oh! That's great sweetie! I'm sure she'll love it."

"Mom what if she doesn't feel the same way? And it ruins out friendship?"

"It's okay. Don't worry or think about it" just then the bell rang

"Thanks mom. I should head to class"

Ella watches Aria leave her classroom. Ella never had a problem with her daughter's sexuality but she knew that Aria was scared because she liked the one person that probably won't return those feelings

* * *

><p><strong>I know nothing exciting. Thanks for sticking with me. Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Montgomery house. Six o'clock pm_

"Aria, sweetie are you ready for tonight's dinner?" Ella says standing at the door.

"I'm putting on my make-up now" Aria says while applying her eyeliner just as the doorbell rings

"I'm going to go get that" Ella says before heading downstairs opening the door and seeing Spencer in a gorgeous blue dress

"Spencer! Come in. Aria is still getting ready" Ella opens the door wider and walks aside for Spencer to enter the house

"Oh that's fine. I'm early anyways" Spencer says eyes roaming around the house

"Do you want to go up to Aria's room?"

"No, that's fine I can wait down here"

"Okay then. I'll go up and tell Aria that you are here" Ella says already halfway up the stairs

"Aria, Spencer's here"

"Okay thanks mom," Aria was applying the last touch on her makeup, "mom do I look okay?"

"You look amazing! Have fun tonight!"

"Thanks. Bye mom" Aria walks over to her desk and puts the journal in her bag. Aria walks downstairs to see Spencer in a short blue backless dress that shows off her amazing legs

"Wow you look amazing Spence!"

"Well you look amazing also! You ready?" says Spencer

"Yup. Let's go" says Aria heading towards the door waiting for Spencer to go through

The restaurant was about half hour away from town. Spencer picked a French restaurant that had her favorite Pink Rose Soufflé and Aria's favorite chocolate macarons. She was sure Aria was going to love the place and fall in love with the soufflé. Spencer pulled up in front of the restaurant. Chris came over and opened the door for Aria.

"Spence! Wow, how did you get a reservation? I heard Mona was saying how this place is booked until the end of the year!" Aria said turning around looking at Spencer

"I have a few connections" Spencer replied with a smirk. Turning to the valet boy, "Hi Chris, it's nice seeing you again"

"Welcome back Miss. Hastings. Hope you enjoy your evening" Chris said getting into the car to park

"I'm assuming you eat here a lot?"

"Somewhat. My dad knows the owner and we like the food here so we come by whenever we can" Spencer says while taking Aria's hand and leading her into the restaurant, "Hastings" she said to the hostess

"Miss Hastings, Welcome back. Please this way." The hostess says to Spencer

The hostess showed them to their table. The table was in a more secluded area. The table had candles placed in the middle of the table. On one of the plates there was a pink rose lying on top

"Wow Spence this place is so romantic. The French people, gosh, always the romantic. Why is the table for two? Where are Hanna and Emily?"

"Oh yeah…they called me earlier and said they couldn't make it. But they will make it up to you tomorrow after school and before your family dinner for your birthday." Spencer explained in a rush hoping Aria wasn't too upset with the arrangement

"Oh….okay" Aria not knowing what to say, "So what's good here?" Aria says trying to change the topic

"Oh I already have the dishes picked out. I know you will love it!" Spencer says looking at the waiter and nodding for him to bring out the food

The food comes and they haven't said much only to ask if the food was okay and if the other wanted to try the food. Aria's mind was everywhere. She was nervous about telling Spencer, the reaction, how she should tell her, would Spencer be upset, or if Spencer will start avoiding her.

Spencer was better than Aria at the moment. She knew she was going to tell her. But one thing kept popping up and there was no way to avoid it. –A. What was –A thinking and what was –A going to do to break them up if they do start to date.

When they were finished with the main course, the waiter came over with dessert and a cup of coffee and left.

"Aria you should try the soufflé first and then the macarons"

Aria nodded her head and started eating her soufflé without a word. Almost done with the first dessert, Aria asks

"Spence is the soufflé filled with roses?"

"Yup, its pink rose. Do you like it?"

"Yeah this it delicious. No wonder its your favorite dessert" Aria says before eating her last spoon full

"You will love the macarons. The chocolate is imported from France. It's so rich and smooth. Pair it with a cup of coffee and its perfect" Spencer picks up a macaroon and feeds it to Aria

"Oh wow these are REALLY good Spence!"

"Hey I have a present for you" Spence grabs the present in the bench next to her "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Spence" Aria opens the present carefully

It was an old painting and there were tickets to the art exhibit where her favorite artist was displaying her work.

"Oh my god! Spence how did you find this painting! It was painted before she became famous and was long lost. It's from my favorite artist! And you got me tickets to her exhibit! This is amazing!"

"I saw it at an old antique store one day. I thought the style was familiar so I went in and looked at it more closely. On the back was her signature. I remembered you talked about her so I bought it" said Spencer who was now smiling back at Aria, "I hope you like it"

"Like it? I love it! This is incredible! Thank you so much Spence!" Aria reached over and hugged Spencer

"Hey there's one more part of you present but I have to bring you somewhere first"

"There's more? Spence this was enough!"

Spencer just smiles at her and asks the waiter for the check. Spencer pays with her credit card. Spencer gets up and grabs Aria's hand and heads out the front door.

"Thank you Miss Hastings, hope you enjoyed your dinner" Chris says holding the driver side door open for her

Spencer gives him his tip "Bye" Spencer gets in and drives off

"Spence where are we going now?

"It's only 10 minutes away from here"

Spencer drives for about 10 minutes until she reached their destination. "Okay we're here!" Spencer bought them to a lake. The Hastings owned the land around the lake. Across the lake was the Hastings leisure house. (The one Hanna took Caleb to when she thought he was in trouble, but just imagine it looking much nicer and is used instead of looking abandoned)

Spencer and Aria step out of the car. "Here is the last part of your birthday present" handing over a wrapped gift to Aria

"Oh, its light" Aria says before opening the present. It was a newspaper. To be exact, it was tomorrow's newspaper.

"Spence why are you giving me tomorrow's newspaper? And how did you get it?" Aria asked in confusion

"I have my ways. Its not important how I got it but what is IN the newspaper. I marked the section for you already" Spencer was smiling

Aria turns to that page and was scanning it. Then it caught her eye. Her name. Aria Montgomery. She read the article. It was the short story that she wrote in Iceland but never shared it with anyone but Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"How did you get my story? And how is…" Aria was surprised

"I thought it was a wonderful story and you said you wanted to be published someday. Aria Montgomery, this, is your first published story"

"Wooow. I don't know what to say"

"That's okay. As long as you are okay with me stealing your work then everything else is okay" Spencer says looking at Aria

"I am fine with you stealing the story, only if you promise that it will be your first and only time you do that!" Aria was laughing lightly with a huge smile, "Thank you again Spence!"

"No problem. As long as you are happy" Spencer says turning towards the lake. Aria does the same

This was a special place.

Aria would come here alone when she needed to clear her head. Aria came here twice with Spencer. The second time was when she got jealous of a guy Spencer liked. Seeing Spencer so upset was what made Aria realize that she liked Spencer. The next day at school she broke it off with Jason

This was the same lake where Spencer first realized that she liked Aria. The same place where Spencer told Aria about the person she liked. Now it was going to be the same place where she will express her feelings to Aria

"Do you remember this place Aria?"

"Yes. The first time you took Hanna, Emily, and me here because we wanted to think and get out of town after Alison went missing. You took me here again because you were upset"

"Do you remember why I was upset?"

"Of course. You said the person you liked was dating someone. You were really crushed that time. It was the first time you told me about the person and what he was like. Even though you never said who it was I could tell he meant a lot to you"

"Aria…its not a he. The person I like isn't a guy. I've fallen for her for so long but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I see her everyday but she has no clue" Spencer was biting on her lip, not sure if Aria can guess who it is

"Spence who is it? Obviously this girl doesn't deserve you or she doesn't like you. There's no reason for you to be so crushed about her. Do you at least have a shot with her?" Aria was angry and was getting jealous of this girl.

"Aria have you ever liked someone but not been able to tell the person?"

"Yes. But Spencer, you're a Hastings! If there's a shot, you take a shot! You always get what you want no matter what" Aria says shocked that the Spencer Hastings standing in front of her was so unsure

"Aria. Whatever I tell you next, I do not want it to ruin our friendship." Spencer was looking into Aria's eyes for assurance. Aria nods her head without saying anything, waiting for Spencer to continue

"AriaIlikedyouforalongtime" Spencer said in a rush.

"Huh? I didn't get a single word you said"

Spencer takes a deep breath, looks out to the water and whispers "I said that I liked you for long time" Spencer was still avoiding Aria's face

Aria was staring at Spencer in shock, "I'll be right back" Aria heads over to the car and grabs the wrapped up journal and heads back to Spencer

"Spence I got you a present too. I know it's not your birthday or anything. Don't open it yet. Open it tomorrow. Can we talk about this later? It's getting late Spence. We should go"

Spencer was just standing there looking at Aria, while Aria was walking towards the car. Where do they stand? Are they friends? Are they not friends? Is Aria upset? Spencer had so many questions that needed to be answered but decided Aria needed time. She waited for Aria for so long already, a couple of days until she pushes the subject won't hurt.

Spencer gets into the driver seat and starts driving back to Rosewood. The drive back was dreadful. Besides the radio no one was talking. Spencer didn't want to push Aria about it and Aria was too happy. Aria didn't say anything about developing a relationship because she needed to talk to Noel first. She didn't want to lead Noel into something that didn't exist and Aria needed time to let everything that Spencer said sink in.

"We're here. Night Aria. Happy Birthday" Spencer said with a small smile

"Thanks. Thank you for tonight Spence. It was amazing. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Aria says before opening the passenger door and walking up to her house.

Spencer waited until Aria was inside before driving off. Spencer gets home and goes straight to her room and starts to cry. Veronica and Peter Hastings sensed something was wrong when their daughter rushed up the stairs. Peter knocked on the door and asked if he could enter. When he got no response, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

Spencer shaking her head, "Nothing dad. Just stressed from school. Nothing to it" wiping the tears off with the back of her hand

"I know its not school. You wouldn't be this upset. You can tell me Spencer"

"Dad really its nothing"

*_knock*_ "Spencer can I come in?" opening the door and sticking her head in

"Yes mom and before you say anything. Nothing is wrong" Spencer wipes off the remaining tears off her face

"Spencer your dad and I have never seen you so upset. We know we haven't been here for you but we are trying to change. Talk to us sweetie" Veronica says smoothing out Spencer's hair

"Fine I can tell you, but you can't judge or disown me" Spencer says sternly

"Sweetie we would never disown you! You are our daugh…" Peter started

Spencer interrupted "I was never the perfect daughter and you two would always take Melissa's side. Why wouldn't I think that"

"Spencer. I know we were horrible parents in the past. Let us make it up to you. Please" Veronica says asking for forgiveness

"Mom, dad,….I like someone. That person doesn't return those feelings though and I don't know what to do"

"Spencer if that's the case then you are too good for this boy" Veronica says

"Its not a boy" Spencer whispers after a long pause "Its Aria"

"Aria? Aria Montgomery?" Veronica asks

Spencer nods her head and Peter and Veronica stay quiet for a few seconds before Peter say "Spencer have you talked to Aria?"

Spencer nods her head "but she didn't say anything"

"She probably wasn't ready for it. Aria is a very nice girl, give her some time" Veronica says calmly

"Mom aren't you…?"

"Shocked? Yes. But if that is who you are, than your father and I will accept that"

"Spencer, how long have you liked her? Tell me, why you are so intrigued by her"

"For far too long. I keep it a secret until today. She's amazing. She writes, draws, sings has great taste in music and books, funny and has amazing eyes" Spencer says with a smile

"Don't worry Spencer. You are great. She will see that, just give her some time okay?" Peter gives a comforting pat on Spencer's shoulder while Veronica is hugging her from behind

"Is this what was bugging you?" Veronica asks. Spencer nods her head

"We would never disown you" Peter says smoothing Spencer's hair

"Yeah, well our family doesn't take imperfections too well" Spencer says with a small eye roll

"This issue is not an imperfection, and you have nothing to be ashamed about. Your mother and I will support you in any way. If someone dare says a word about my baby daughter than there's going to be a problem"

"Get some sleep. Talk to Aria tomorrow at school but don't pressure her okay?" Veronica kisses Spencer's temple and gets up from the bed, Peter following her actions "Goodnight sweetie"

Spencer's thoughts:

What am I going to do? Aria didn't say anything so I have no idea what she is thinking about. What if we can't be friends again? Ugh! I am so mad! I have never felt so mad about myself before. Maybe I won't go to school tomorrow. If I do go I will have to avoid her anyways.

*_beep* "_How did the dinner go? Did you tell her? –Emily"

_*beep* "So how is kissing Aria? Better than you imagined? –Hanna"_

Ugh I am definitely not going anymore

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.<strong>

**Thank you: SolitudeMyLove, nirricles-happen, Sammie704, Pishon, Sklar**

**I'm not sure how this is going to go. Not sure how many chapters this will be but I have written the next two chapters already and an outline of what's to happen. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Montgomery household_

After Spencer dropped her off at her house, Aria went straight to her room. She was lying on her bed looking at the painting Spencer gave her.

Aria's thoughts:

Spencer knows me so well. My favorite artists, authors, places just about everything. Spencer put so much thought into my presents. She has definitely made this birthday the most memorable. My heart was pounding so fast when she told me she liked me. It was amazing. I'm still in shock but just the idea of Spencer Hastings being my girlfriend was enough to put me in a great mood. Oh no! I didn't tell her I like her! I didn't know how to respond I was in such shock. Damn it. Why didn't I say anything? I have to tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow- Spencer and me become a couple! It's going to be great!

*_beep* " Happy Birthday! Did you tell Spencer? _–Emily"

_*beep* "Happy Birthday! This is so amazing you and Spencer! Gosh you two are going to be so cute together! –Hanna"_

"_Thanks Em! I didn't tell her, but she told me about her feelings. I'll tell her tomorrow. See you at school tomorrow! –Aria"_

"_Hanna, we aren't official yet but I do think we are cute together =) –Aria"_

*****_**beep* Take too long and you lose your chance? –A"**_

Oh no! -A. What does she mean take too long? Spencer just told me. Ugh we have got to stop playing games with –A.

I can't wait until tomorrow! Spencer Hastings girlfriend. Has a nice ring to it!

_The Next Day_

Spencer barely slept last night, but decided that she should go to school. She left early to eat breakfast and grab a cup of coffee at a local restaurant before going to school.

Aria drove over to Spencer's house hoping to talk to her before school but Veronica Hastings told her Spencer already left. Now she was walking around the halls looking for Spencer. She had on her cutest outfit matched with the perfect pair of heels, her hair curled and her makeup making her looking flawless.

Aria walked up to Hanna and Emily whom were at Emily's locker

"Hey guys. Have you seen Spencer? I called and texted her but no response" Aria asks joining them

"Happy Birthday! Oh, I haven't heard from her since last night. You Emily?" Hanna asking Emily as Emily was flipping through her book

"I haven't either and Happy Birthday Aria!" Emily says before looking back to her book

Noel walks up to the girls and asks "Aria, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. I will see you guys later" Aria says walking away with Noel

Spencer just came out of the restroom and sees Aria and Noel walking together. _So that's why Aria didn't say anything last night_ Spencer thought. Spencer walks up to the two girls.

"Morning guys"

"Spencer! Aria was just looking for you" Emily says closing her book looking in the direction Aria walked off to "Why haven't you picked up your phone?"

"Oh was she" Spencer says sadly

"She seemed pretty excited" says Hanna "She seemed to want to talk about last night before Noel came over. So spill"

"I told her, but she didn't say anything. What is she doing with Noel Kahn? Are they dating?"

"No Spencer. It's nothing like that" Emily quickly explains on Aria's behalf "Aria would never do something like that"

"Yeah…well she did have a crush on him before. Maybe they're hitting it off right now." Spencer says leaning against the locker looking defeated "I don't stand a chance"

"Spencer, you can't think that! You are so much better than Noel. Just wait until Aria comes around. You two need to talk" Hanna says

"Wow Hanna Marin giving actual advice? That's something I didn't see coming" Emily says laughing causing Spencer to laugh as well

"Well I'm glad my advice amuses someone" says Hanna smirking at Spencer

_End of the school day_

Emily finds Aria at her locker

"Hey what are you doing with Noel?" Emily asks being straightforward

"He was just confirming about tomorrow's lunch. Why?" Aria asks putting her books in her locker

"Spencer saw you two together and she assumes that you guys are dating or at least you still have that damn crush of yours" Emily explains

"WHAT? No! I do not still have a crush on him! If anything its Spencer that I'm crushing on! I have to explain things to her but she's been avoiding me"

"Do you blame her? You didn't say anything last night. She thinks you hate her right now" Emily says crossing her arms looking at Aria "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go over to her house and explain things. Thanks Em. Bye Em" Aria says closing her locker and walking towards the doors to the parking lot

_Hastings household_

After the last bell rang, Spencer flew out the doors and drove straight home. Now she was in her room lying face down on her bed. Spencer was dozing off when Melissa knocked on her door. Melissa doesn't wait for a response and sits on Spencer's bed, waking Spencer up.

"Get out" Spencer says mumbling into her pillow

Melissa ignores her, "Spencer what happened? Why are you so down?"

"Ugh can't you listen to me once and get out?"

"Spencer I just want to talk to you. You know sister to sister"

Spencer turns herself around and sits up on her bed "ugh FINE! You want to talk, we can talk?

"Come on, tell me what's wrong?" Melissa says patiently waiting for an answer

"…"

"You know, it takes two people to have a normal conversation" Melissa says, "I don't want to start answering the questions I asked you myself. I'm pretty sure mom or dad will think something is wrong with me"

Spencer smiles at Melissa and chuckles a little before replying "I think that's the most you have said to me without us screaming at each other"

Melissa puts her hand on top of Spencer's and says "Spencer, …mom, dad and I had a talk and I totally agree with them. We have been through so much. I just want this sister rivalry to stop. I know I didn't listen or take your side on many occasions, but that's going to change. I remember you asked me if I remembered when we were little, there was a girl that was picking on you and then the next day at school I threatened her on the playground to leave you alone or else she was going to eat her jump rope. I do remember that, but I don't know when I stopped protecting you"

"I want it to stop too. And I liked having someone to run to knowing they are going to protect me"

"Please Spencer, talk to me" Melissa says squeezing Spencer's hand

"I told mom and dad about it. They seemed supportive about the situation" Spencer says playing with her thumbs, "I'm a lesbian"

"Okay. Is this why you are upset? Has someone said something that made you upset? Am I going to need to threaten some kids again like old times?" Melissa says

Spencer laughs, "It is why I'm upset. It's more like someone hasn't said anything that made me upset"

"Huh? I'm confused. No one is talking about it then what's there to be upset about?

"I told Aria that I like her but she didn't say anything"

"Oh you like Aria? Well I'm sure she was just shocked or something. She will come around. You're great Spencer. Anyone that knows you should know that. And plus you're a Hastings. We want something we get it" Melissa says with smirk, "Is that who you were going all out for yesterday?

"Yeah. I got her presents practically 2 months in advance and I used dad's connections to get us a table at that French restaurant that we love"

Just as Spencer was talking about last night to Melissa, Aria drives to the Hastings house. She has been sitting in her car for 10 minutes. She doesn't know what to say, all she knows is that she needs to desperately talk to Spencer and clear any misunderstanding that they have. Aria takes a deep breath and knocks on the Hastings door. Veronica opens the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to knock on the door" Veronica says after opening the door and smiling at Aria, "You've been out there for awhile"

"Hi Mrs. Hastings" Aria looks at the floor, "Is Spencer here?"

"Yes, she is. Come with me" Veronica says, walking up the stairs towards Spencer's room, Aria following behind

Veronica stops outside of Spencer's door "Spencer sweetie, someone is here to see you"

"Mom I don't really want to see anyone"

"Melissa I need you to run some errands with me" Veronica says ignoring Spencer and looking at Melissa

"Okay sure" Melissa says and gets up from the bed "Bye Spencer. Everything will work out"

Aria walks into the room staring at Spencer. Spencer is shocked to see Aria.

"Hey Spence"

"Hi" Spencer says with a slight smile

"I didn't see you at school the whole day"

"Yeah I stayed in the library and I was kind of in a rush to get home"

"About last night Spence. I didn't know what to say"

"Aria, its fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship"

"Wait, are you taking back what you said?" Aria was confused

"I don't want to but if that means I….I can stop avoiding you then yes"

"Well don't. There's no need to. I like you too. I don't know why I didn't just tell you last night. Probably because I was so excited. But Spence do know I like you too" Aria says staring into Spencer's eyes

"Oh, well that's…" Spencer was cut off with Aria's lips. It was a light kiss. A simple one that told Spencer that this was right and it was finally happening.

Spencer smiled. Aria was blushing "so you have been avoiding me?"

"Yeah, because I didn't know what to say to you"

"How can you think I'm dating Noel"

"Well you did kind of had a crush on him"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. You couldn't see that I was flirting with you all the time?"

"Hanna might have made a joke about it once in awhile but I didn't think you were serious Aria"

"Well hopefully that's about to change" Aria says

"I'm sorry I can't stay, I should head home. I have a family dinner tonight"

"Okay. I'll walk you out" Spencer says pulling Aria up from her bed and walking downstairs and out the front door "Happy Birthday"

Aria is leaning against the driver door "Thank you! And I loved last night. The food, the presents, and our moment at the lake. It was amazing"

"Well I'm glad you liked it" Spencer says leaning in and kissed Aria. Aria moved her arms around Spencer's waist. It was innocent. No tongue, no heavy make out.

"I don't want you to but you should go. Call me tonight?" Spencer says taking a step backwards

"Of course" Aria replied opening the car door and backs out of the driveway

_Montgomery Household_

Once Aria was walking through the front door Ella asked her how her day was.

"Amazing mom" Aria replies walking into the kitchen where Ella was cutting so vegetables

"Well that's good to hear! What happened? Why is it so amazing?" Ella asked somewhat teasing her

"Well it is my birthday right? I'm going to go read and get ready for dinner" Aria says heading upstairs to her room

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for the long weekend. I kind of rushed through Aria and Spencer's conversation. Hoped you enjoyed it though. Leave a comment! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Dinner_

The Montgomery family was seated around the table for dinner

"Sweetie, we wanted it to be a quiet evening with just family. Hope you don't mind that we didn't go out to a restaurant." Byron says filling Ella's glass with wine

"No this is perfect. We haven't had dinner together in a very long time" Aria says looking at Mike

Mike smiles at Aria "Lucky. Mom made all your favorites"

"Hey its your sister's birthday. When yours comes around I will make your favorite dishes too" Ella says passing Aria the salad

"So your mother told me, when you got home today you were really happy. What happened?" Byron asked passing the mashed potatoes to Mike

"Ummm….Spencer and I are kind of dating I guess" Aria says biting her lip

"Really? You and Spencer? Since when?" asked Mike who was shocked, "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Today. I only told mom, but I'm guessing dad knows about it"

"There are no secrets between your mom and me anymore" Byron says "Guessing last night went well?"

"It did, too well I think" Aria says smiling

"So are the two of you open about it or is it on the down-low?" asks Mike

"We haven't discussed that issue. But I don't mind what others say"

"Well if I hear anyone saying anything about the two of you, I will take care of them" Mike says protectively

"Mike! No violence! Your sister can handle it herself" Ella says staring at her son "Are we clear?"

"Yeah sure" Mike says finishing his dinner

Dinner went on for about an hour. The Montgomery family discussed classes at Hollis, Ella's new teaching position, Mike's lacrosse team and giving presents to Aria. Aria was now up in her room calling Spencer.

"Hey Spence"

"Hi, how was dinner?"

"It was nice. We haven't sat down together as a family in a long time"

"Well that's good to hear. You have been so upset because your family was falling apart"

"I know. So Mike asked me a question I wasn't sure how to answer" Aria started saying

"What was the question?"

"Are we going public?"

"umm…..do…..do you want to?" Spencer asks unsure

"If you want to. I'm sure others will see us differently and start talking about us, but if you want to I'm okay with it"

"Aria. Don't let others bother you. But do know that I will always protect you" Spencer says smiling into the phone

"Okay. Oh I don't think I told you. I'm having lunch with Noel tomorrow about his writing" Aria explains

"Oh….ok"

"Its nothing. He just wants some direction. You can come too if you want"

"No I don't want to intrude. That's great that you're helping him though"

"Hey want to come over for Saturday breakfast? I can make your favorite chocolate chip waffles" Aria says excitedly

"Is your family going to be there? Would it be weird?"

"My dad has some staff meeting tomorrow morning, my mom is meeting up with an old friend for brunch across town and Mike is staying over at a friends house tomorrow for his lacrosse practice. So it's just going to be me"

"Alright then. As long as I get my chocolate chip waffles"

"It's a date then. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Spence"

"Good night Aria"

_Saturday morning_

Spencer woke up early so she has time to pick out the perfect outfit for her first date with Aria. She picked out a beige top, a jacket, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans paired with boots. She was on her way out to the florist to pick up flowers for Aria and a box of macarons from a pastry shop.

Aria woke up late because she couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. She wanted to kiss her again but wasn't sure if they were moving too fast. Their first kiss was sweet and innocent. It didn't last long but it seemed like it did. By the time Aria woke up she only had 20 minutes to get ready. She took a really quick shower and was standing in front of her closet when the phone rang, she didn't bother looking who was calling

"Hello?"

"Morning beautiful. I'm on my way over now. Thought I'd give you a call to see if you're awake" Spencer says smiling into the phone

"I've been up. I'm just picking out an outfit as we speak"

"What are you wearing?"

"As of now…nothing…just a towel" Aria says looking down

"Like last time? I like it" Spencer says picturing Aria in just a towel

"You'll see when you get here" Aria says blushing

"HAha. You're such a tease. I'll be there in like 10 minutes"

"Okay. See you in a bit. Bye" Aria says hanging up the phone and putting on the outfit she picked out.

After Aria finished putting on her make-up she headed to the kitchen to make coffee and took out the ingredients for chocolate chip waffles. Aria was getting out a pan and plates when she hears the doorbell. Aria opens the door and sees that Spencer is disappointed

"What's wrong? You seem sad"

"You're wearing clothes" Spencer says eyeing Aria up and down

"HAHa. Yes of course I am. I'm not going to walk around naked on our first date"

"Oh. But I wouldn't mind. Feel free to change your decision. And these, are for you" Spencer says handing the flowers to Aria

"Why thank you. You didn't strike me as a gentlemen type Spence"

"Haha well I try to be perfect"

"You are too perfect"

"So where are my waffles?"

"I haven't made them yet"

"Well lets go and make them. Oh and since you said that there was going to be waffles for breakfast, I bought you macarons"

"I'm going to get so fat with all these macarons you keep buying me"

"Well I like buying things for you"

Aria and Spencer start making the waffle batter. They were talking and laughing while they were measuring the ingredients. Then once they were finished, Aria puts the batter into the waffle maker. Spencer decides to pick up some flour at Aria. Aria was caught off guard and just stood there in shock.

"You did not just do that Spencer Hastings!"

"Oh I think I did" Spencer says laughing and running away from Aria

Aria picks up some flour and throws it at Spencer but Spencer dodged it and ran on the other side of the island in the kitchen. Aria runs after Spencer, and Aria was about to slip on some flour that was on the floor

"Ahh!" Aria screamed softly landing on the floor

"Whoa" Spencer says kneeling next to Aria "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…I think so" Aria says trying to get up

"Here let me help you" Spencer says pulling Aria up by her hands "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you injured?" Spencer asks examining Aria

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it" Aria says sitting on the counter

"I'm sorry….I'm really sorry" Spencer apologizes and wraps her arms around Aria's waist

"Spence, I'm okay" Aria says leaning in and kissing Spencer. The kiss started off gentle but then Spencer runs her hand up Aria's back. Aria is pushing into Spencer's body as Spencer's tongue enters into Aria's mouth. While their tongues battle, Spencer's hand is roaming under Aria's shirt. And throws the shirt off of her. Aria wraps her legs around Spencer and pulls her in. There was no space in between the two. They finally part but only for a breathe of air and Aria attacks Spencer's lips again while she is unbuttoning her shirt.

Spencer moans into Aria's mouth. She wasn't expecting Aria to take control and that turned her on. Spencer started to suck on Aria's neck. Aria moaned and her hand was tangled in Spencer's hair; her other hand was making its way down. She lightly grazed past Spencer's abdomen and to the top of her jeans unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper. Just as Spencer was making it towards Aria's chest, the alarm goes off.

"Oh crap. The waffles" Aria says pushes herself off the counter and turns off the waffle maker. Spencer makes her way to the smoke alarm and turns it off

"That was my fault" Spencer says walking towards the stove area "I let it get out of hand"

"Hey its not like I stopped you" Aria says while staring at Spencer's body. Spencer looks down and sees that her shirt and jeans are unbuttoned. Spencer than looks at Aria, and glances up and down her body before smirking.

"I like what I see, but it was getting out of hand. Not that I'm complaining" Spencer says buttoning the last button on her shirt

Aria blushes while she picks up her shirt that was on the chair

"Pink looks sexy on you" Spencer says before kissing her on the cheek "well it's a good thing I bought some macarons before coming over"

"Its okay, we have enough batter for another batch" Aria says picking up the bowl of batter "Plus you wanted your chocolate chip waffles"

"Nooo. I just wanted to spend some time with you. After what just happened, waffles are not on my mind anymore" Spencer says talking the bowl out of Aria's hand "Get mugs for the coffee"

Aria pours the coffee into each mug and walks over to the table where Spencer was sitting with an opened box of assorted macarons

"Here I know you're going to love the lemon flavored one. Try it" Spencer says putting the yellow macaron on Aria's small plate

"Mmmm this is so good. Here you have some too" Aria says lifting the other half to Spencer. Instead Spencer leans into Aria and pushes her tongue into Aria's mouth and tasting the lemon macaron. Aria moans at the contact

"Mmmm tastes delicious" Spencer says once she parted her lips from Aria's

"ehem. Yea it does" Aria says clearing her throat and taking a deep breathe to calm herself down

"You okay?"

"Yea I am. I just didn't expect us to move so fast"

"I'm sorry Aria. I didn't think about it. It just took me so long to tell you my feelings that I don't want to waste anymore time. I'm sorry for not thinking and talking it over with you"

"Spence. You need to stop apologizing. And I don't want to waste any time either. I'm fine with the pace this is going" Aria says planting a small kiss and pulling away before it got to heavy "And plus I thought about what it was like kissing Spencer Hastings was going to be like, now I know"

"…."

"For someone who is great at everything, I'm not shocked at all"

"Hahahaa. Hey lets finish up with this so we can go for a walk before you go meet up with Noel"

10 minutes later they finished, washed the dishes, and cleaned the mess from earlier. Spencer and Aria were walking to a nearby park. They sit down at a bench.

"Spence….you know the present I gave you? Did you open it yet?"

"No I haven't. I wanted to open it on your birthday but I never got around to it because…" Spencer said, thinking back to that night she was in her room upset

"That's fine. I was actually hoping that you wouldn't open it yet"

"Oh…okay. I will open it when you want me to"

"Okay. Thanks Spence"

"So, should I be worried about Noel?"

"What? Of course not! He is nothing compared to you"

"Well him and Jason are two people that you liked a lot when we were younger. Ali used to say how much you liked the two of them"

"I broke up with Jason because I knew I cared for you more than a friend should. Ali just wanted us to be a family; she thought she connected with her brother when it came to me. As for Noel Khan- Yeah he's cute and has nice eyes but he doesn't stand a chance compared to this tall, extremely smart, and athletic girl that looks great in everything she wears"

"Okay okay. I get your point. We should head back to the house so you can meet this guy that has nice eyes"

"Well is the captain of the varsity field hockey team going to be there? Do I get to have her to myself for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to see what Hanna and Emily are up to. Afterwards though we will see"

"Oh I haven't had girl time with them either. After I meet Noel, I'll come over"

"Alright. This is your house. See you later sunshine" Spencer says getting her car keys out and opening her car door

"Bye Spence" Aria says walking over to her own car and getting in

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and comment!<strong>

_Sammie704_: I'm glad that you liked the birthday plans from chapter 4

_SolutudeMyLove_: You wanted a kiss and you got one in the previous chapter, but now there's more. Hope you liked it =)

_everythingurnot_: I will be writing about the journal later on in the story. Wait for it. Hopefully I won't disappoint you


	7. Chapter 7

_Apple Rose Grille_

"Aria, glad you made it!" Noel says standing up when he saw Aria approaching the table

"How are you?" Aria asked sitting down

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Extremely happy!" Aria says smiling after ordering a glass of water

"Oh really? Is it because of someone special?" Noel asked thinking it was himself

"Actually yes. I have had this crush for so long. And finally I get what I want"

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry that it took you that long to finally get what you wanted" Noel said staring into Aria's eyes, "How long has the crush been going on?"

"For awhile but I just didn't think I had a chance but I did. I do" Aria says looking down at her glass, "So you said you wanted me to look over some of your writing for the essay we need to hand in?"

"Right. Umm…it's right here" Noel said digging through his bag for his papers

"We got to choose our essay topic. What did you choose?"

"To be better for the one you like" Noel was staring at Aria giving her a pointed look

"Well that's good. Let's see it" Aria says grabbing the papers. About 3 minutes later she was done reading it. "Noel it's not a bad start, but you jump all over the place and its hard to understand if its in the past, present or future"

"I want it to be present and future but that all depends on the person I wrote about"

"Well for now I think you should stick with the past tense. Your thoughts are much clearer"

"But I hope it reflects the future. Did you like the essay?"

"Its good. Noel don't worry about me liking it or not"

"But it does matter. Don't you get it? The girl in the essay is you"

"Noel...I'm sorry"

"Aria from what you said earlier it seems like you have feelings for me too. You've liked me for a long time"

"Noel, I didn't mean y.."

"Then who?" Noel asked not letting Aria finish her sentence

"Someone really important to me, but that's not you. I should go. Bye Noel" Aria says leaving the restaurant with Noel staring after her

_Marin household_

"So how is the relationship going?" Emily asks from her bed

"So far so good. We just had our first official date this morning" Spencer says smiling and blushing slightly

"Olala…first date! Sounds like something happened" Hanna says leaning towards Spencer, who was sitting on her bed

"Nothing to it" Spencer says with a shrug

*_beep* Hey I'm leaving Apple Rose right now. You busy?_

_No just at Hanna's house. Come over_

_*beep* I'll be over in ten_

"Aria is coming over" Spencer announces, putting down her cell phone

"Oh good! I am so hungry. I haven't had Aria's cooking in so long; she can make us something to eat" Hanna says, flipping through her math book but not reading a single problem

"Han didn't you say needed help with math? Spencer is right there, you should ask her" Emily says looking up from her own homework

"Hanna what do you need help with?" Spencer asks taking the book from Hanna "Oh calculus. It's easy. What problems do you need to do?"

"Its easy for you, not for me. I need to do problems on page 126 to 128"

"Well I like numbers. They make sense to me. Okay lets do the first problem"

20 minutes later Spencer finished helping Emily and Hanna with their schoolwork and was now discussing where to order food and what movie to watch. The doorbell rings.

"That must be Aria. I'll get the door" Spencer says getting up and skipping down the stairs and opens the door

"Hi Spence" Aria says walking in and kissing Spencer on the cheek

"What took you so long?"

"Mike called and said he left his keys at home, so I went home and dropped it off for him" Aria says entering into Hanna's room "Hey guys" Aria says sitting down on a nearby chair between Emily and Hanna's beds

"Aria! Finally! I am so hungry. Make us something to eat" Hanna says sitting up on her bed

"Well hello to you too Hanna" Aria says laughing "What do you guys want to eat?"

"How about eggs and pizza" Hanna says

"Oh and waffles, and pasta" Emily cuts in

"Don't forget about the dessert" Spencer says smiling at Aria

"Okay then. You guys seriously think I can make all that?"

"You made them in the past" Emily says

"Yea but not all at once" Aria replies back

"Okay okay. We will help you. Let's go" Emily says getting up from her bed and heading downstairs

"So lets make a veggie pizza, some lasagna, and waffles for dessert" Aria says

"What about my eggs?" Hanna asks, "I want my eggs!"

"Okay, calm down! You will get your eggs. Scrambled or omelet?"

"Omelet" Hanna says helping Emily grab the ingredients that Aria needs and setting it on the counter

"What can I help you with?" Spencer says rolling up her sleeves

"How about we start on the lasagna and pizza" Aria says grabbing some ground meat for the lasagna

The lasagna and pizza took about 20 minutes to make. During the 20 minutes, Hanna and Emily were sitting at the counter observing and making comments to themselves about Spencer and Aria. Every time Spencer caught something Aria was about to drop or, Aria handing Spencer whatever she needed before she said anything, Hanna and Emily would start whispering to each other. Hanna was taking pictures of the two with her phone.

"You two are so cute together!" Hanna says looking at the picture on her phone where Spencer was holding up a spoon to Aria for her to taste

"Were you taking pictures? I didn't hear anything" Spencer asks Hanna while she was putting more pepper into the sauce

"Yup. I am. I turned off the sound and flash so you two wouldn't know. Smart huh?" Hanna says, really proud of herself

"Not as if you two would have known. You two are like in your own little world" Emily says taking a sip of her water

"So true. We don't even exist" Hanna says putting down her phone "I got a couple of good pictures. I'll send them to you later"

"So when are my waffles going to be made?" Emily asks looking at the almost finished lasagna and pizza

Aria doesn't say anything but starts to have a slight blush

Spencer is avoiding the question by asking Hanna what she wants in her omelet

"What happened over waffles? Aria you' re blushing" Hanna says stating the obvious

"Nothing. Aria is probably just hot. She has been over the stove for a long time" Spencer says while continuing to beat the eggs

"Uh huh, yea not buying that" Hanna says

"I tried making waffles for Spencer this morning and failed. That's all" Aria says turning to Hanna and Emily

"Come on tell us! I really want to know now!" Hanna begs

"Hanna if they don't want to talk about it then let them be" Emily says

"Aren't you at least a little curious as to why Aria is blushing? It's not because of some failed waffles that's for sure"

"Okay! Aria was making me waffles this morning and we kissed" Spencer explained "Can we drop it now?"

"Nope, not after what you just said. Come on, details!" Hanna says wanting to get more out of what happened this morning

"Hanna let them be. When they are comfortable wi.." Emily started saying before getting cut off

"Oh come on Em. A kiss can't lead to waffles getting ruined. Aria can't be blushing because of a simple kiss" Hanna says

"Ugh gosh Han why do you have to be so difficult!" Aria says turning off the oven and plating the omelets on each plate "It was more than a kiss. I was practically naked and Spencer was almost naked too. We were about to do more than just kissing. Okay? Happy now?"

"Umm, yeah actually I am. Thank you for sharing Aria" Hanna says "I sorry. I'm just so jealous of the two of you. Your love life is so sweet."

"Hanna they just started dating yesterday" Emily stated "But I do have to admit, you two are cute together"

'I know. But they just have this chemistry. Its undeniable" Hanna says eyeing the food

"Waffles with condensed milk?" Spencer suggests

"Oh that sounds good. I haven't had that in a long time!" Emily says, walking around the counter to help Aria get the pizza out of the oven and cutting it

"What do you guys want to drink?" Hanna asks opening the fridge

"Ice tea for me" Says Spencer who was checking on the lasagna

"Me too" Aria says pouring the ingredients out for waffles

"Me three" Emily says putting pizza on each plate

"Oh I picked out a movie. The Proposal. Emily and I can gawk at Ryan's abs while Spencer can stare at Sandra's butt" Hanna says pouring glasses for each one

The four moved the food and drinks into the living room to watch the movie. About 2 hours later with the movie finished and the food practically gone, the girls move all the empty dishes to the kitchen.

"It's amazing how rich Ryan Reynolds's character is, in the movie. Can you imagine owning the whole town?" Aria says placing dishes into the sink

"I know right? With all that money Sandra Bullock won't have to shoplift as a hobby" Hanna says rinsing off a dish and putting it in the dishwasher

"Only you Hanna" Emily says laughing while cleaning the counter top with Spencer

"You know, with all that money, comes headaches" Spencer

"Oh whatever Spence, your family owns half of Rosewood already" Hanna says rolling her eyes as she puts away the last plate

"We do not. We just have a couple of properties"

"That's more than some Spence. What do you guys want to do now?" Emily asks after she finished cleaning the counter

"I need retail therapy" Hanna says

"Hanna! Shoplifting? Really? You need to stop this" Aria says

"Oh come on, let's go shopping" Hanna pleads

"Alright fine" Spencer, Aria and Emily give in

_The Mall_

"I need Spencer's help to decide what tops to get. Come on" Hanna says pulling Spencer away "We will see you two in 20 minutes at the Nordstrom to find dresses for homecoming"

"I guess that leaves the two us to shop a little"

Hanna pulls Spencer into a random store.

"So Spencer tell me how your relationship is going"

"Its okay so far. But knowing Aria is my girlfriend…that feeling is so great"

"Spencer I know we are friends and all, but you hurt Aria, I might have to punch you or something"

"Hanna, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I promise. I care way too much for her to hurt her"

"I believe you Spence…..so what happened this morning?"

"Hanna, Aria already told you"

"Exactly, Aria told me, you haven't. Details" Hanna says picking up a shirt and putting it against herself

Spencer looks at the shirt and shakes her head "It was a kiss"

"Yeah a kiss that got you two naked"

"It was aggressive I guess….I think we are moving to quick"

"Spencer you've liked Aria for so long that I don't think you two are moving quick"

"Oh come on. We started dating yesterday and this morning we were practically having sex in the kitchen"

"Hahaha, yea if you put it like that, then I guess you are moving to fast. Hahahaha" Hanna says laughing uncontrollably

Aria and Emily were walking around in an accessory store. Aria was looking through feather earrings while Emily just followed.

"So how are things with you and Spencer?"

"Good. Why is something wrong?"

"What? No I was just wondering. Aren't you two moving kind of fast"

"What do you mean?"

Well you said you two were making waffles and ended up naked. That's not how cooking usually ends"

"I know. It's just that we wasted so much time. I don't know why I just have this urge to kiss her every time I look at her. It was like that before we dated but now that we are dating, it just seems right. I don't have to hide the fact that I want her"

"I see where you're coming from. I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Em, she won't hurt me. She's your friend too. You should know what she's like"

"I know. I see that Spencer really cares about you, but if she does hurt you in the future, just know I won't be taking her side"

"Thanks Em. But I trust Spencer. You should too"

"Let's go, or else Hanna is going to yell at us for being late"

The two walk to the other side of the mall and to the dress department

"Where are they?" Aria asks

"Let me call Hanna" Emily says taking out her cell phone

"Hey where are you and Spencer?...oh okay….we will head over there now…okay"

"Where are they?" Aria asks after Emily hung up the phone

"They are in the dressing room"

Aria and Emily head over to the dressing room only to find no one. Then Emily hears Hanna laughing in one of the dressing rooms. Aria opens the door and sees that Spencer is only in her underwear and Hanna was trying to get the dress off the hanger.

"Hey you two, finally decided to join us?" Hanna asks when she sees Aria

"Yea. Spence you picked out a dress already?" Emily asks while Aria takes her time looking at Spencer's body

"Yup. I haven't tried it on yet. If Hanna can stop laughing and get the dress off the hanger so I can try it on" Spencer says staring at Hanna

"What's so funny anyways?" Aria asks Hanna, taking the hanger and got the dress off easily, "See wasn't so hard Han"

"Hahaha Thanks Aria. I'm laughing because if it was you in the dressing room with Spencer, than you two would not leave here"

"Hanna that is not true. I would not doing something like that in public with Aria" Spencer says slipping on the dress "How do I look?" Spencer looks at Aria

"Great Spence" Emily says when Aria doesn't reply to Spencer

"Let's go and look for more dresses. Come on" Hanna says pulling Emily and Aria out of the dressing room

The four continued shopping until the mall was closing

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked it. Sorry for the late update. So much has been going on.<p>

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

I am sooooooo sorry! Don't kill me! Even though I almost died a couple of times. Life has been out of control! I basically moved to Africa to do volunteer work and Internet connection there is limited so I couldn't write anything. My next stop will be Vietnam so hopefully I can do some posting. Leave me your thoughts!

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

The girls are bombarded with projects, essay, readings, exams and extra curricular activities. They rarely see each other and once they do have time its only for a few minutes. Spencer and Aria have not really talked besides the ritual 'good night' phone call but the call was extremely short.

At school in the morning when Spencer was walking towards her locker to get her AP French book she was pulled towards the courtyard.

"I heard you are dating Aria" Noel says in spite

"Who told you?" Spencer asks, surprised, since they were barely seen together.

"It doesn't matter. Aria deserves someone better. And that's not you," Noel says staring down at Spencer.

"Aria can be with anyone she pleases. And right now, she pleases me," Spencer says, staring back with fierce eyes.

"Sooner or later, she will come to her senses and leave you," Noel says before walking away.

Spencer looks after Noel and shakes her head thinking that this relationship was harder than she thought.

"Hi Spencer" says Karen as Spencer was walking back into the school towards her locker. Karen is in Spencer's Russian History class. Karen is the captain of the cheerleading squad and she loved to party; she was also popular, gorgeous and smart.

"Hey" Spencer says as she continues to walk.

"Are you finished with your paper?"

"There's so much other stuff that I haven't even started on it yet. How about you?" Spencer says as she stops at her locker

"Almost. I have three pages left to write. So I saw you at the field hockey game two days ago. You were great. And you looked great."

"Thanks. I don't know how its possible to look great all sweaty but thanks"

"Do you think you can teach me one day?" Karen asks hopefully.

"Teach you what?"

"Field hockey" Karen says with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Oh. You didn't strike me as the athletic type."

"Oh come on Spencer. Just because I'm not running around on the field, doesn't mean that I don't get a work out cheerleading. So what do you say? Some one on one?" Karen asks while running her hand up Spencer's arm.

"Ummm….sure I guess I could. But I've been busy lately," Spencer says uncomfortably.

"Whenever you have time Spencer. But if you need to release some stress, call me. Bye" Karen says winking before she leaves Spencer at her locker shocked that Karen had just hit on her.

"Pretty isn't she? Hey" Mike says from behind Spencer.

"Oh hi Mike," Spencer says after she turns around facing Mike.

"Look I don't want to be that type of brother but I don't have a choice. Spencer, you hurt Aria, I hurt you"

"Mike why would" Spencer says before getting cut off by Mike.

"I saw that girl flirting with you. Don't tell me it wasn't what I saw either. Just know that our family has gone through a lot, and Aria has been there for me every step; so if I even see her crying or getting hurt, you will regret it." Mike then leaves Spencer speechless, but sees that Aria is walking towards her.

"Hey Aria"

"Hey. What was Mike talking to you about? He looked mad."

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. He isn't in trouble."

"Then why was he so mad?"

"Some kid knocked into him pretty hard. That's all," Spencer says thinking of an excuse rather quickly.

"Oh. Okay" Aria says looking down that hall. "Oh how's the Russian History paper coming along?"

"Ugh I haven't even started it," Spencer says leaning against her locker.

"Don't stress out too much. You will do fine," Aria says smiling.

"Ugh you two are like the cutest thing possible," Hanna says walking with Emily "Can't even be apart for one class period."

"Actually we haven't seen each other much in the past two weeks," Aria says looking at the ground

"Well the four of us haven't really seen each other either. I only see Hanna because I live with her now," Emily says understanding the situation.

"Oh but come on Emily, even if they don't have time for us, they should have time for each other," Hanna says.

"Hanna lets go to class before we are late," Spencer says before kissing Aria on the cheek and walks off dragging Hanna behind her.

"What's wrong Aria," Emily asks as the other two girls were out of sight.

"Remember when we were at the fitting room and Hanna made a comment about me and Spencer not leaving the fitting room?" Aria asks Emily. Emily nods.

"Well do you think…think she doesn't…want to be seen with me in public?"

"What? That is not what she meant Aria. She meant having sex with you in public" Emily saying the last part quietly "Hanna was stating the obvious. You couldn't keep your eyes off of Spencer when she was only in her underwear. Sex Aria, not your relationship"

"You think so?"

"Aria, trust me. The Spencer Hastings I know, could care less about anyone talking about her. But if she doesn't want to take the relationship to public, it's probably because she's protecting you"

"Thanks Em. I needed that," Aria says hugging Emily

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

After dinner, Aria was sitting comfortably on her bed in shorts and a t-shirt reading. She was almost done with the chapter when her phone rang. She looked at the called ID.

"Hey Spence," Aria says putting a bookmark where she left off.

"Are you busy?"

"No. Just reading. Clearing my head from all this school stuff."

"I know what you mean. You have time for a walk?"

"Yeah sure. Where are you? I'll meet you there."

"I'm at your front door."

"Okay. Be there in a minute. Bye" Aria says before hanging up and putting on a pair of sneakers and walks out the front door.

"Hey beautiful," Spencer says to Aria.

"Hi" Aria says blushing slightly.

"Let's go for a walk."

They have been walking for a few minutes before Spencer stopped.

"Okay. So I'm just going to get this over with. I talked to Emily," Spencer says staring at Aria, who was not prepared for it.

"I haven't been keeping our relationship a secret. Aria, I am not ashamed for having feelings for you or dating you for that matter."

"Then why"

"Aria. I meant having sex with you in public," Spencer says cutting her off "I want that intimate moment to just be us."

"Oh…..okay. I'm sorry for questioning you" Aria says staring into Spencer's eyes

"Don't worry. As long as there aren't any misunderstandings."

"Nope. I trust you."

"Good. Now that that is over with" Spencer says pulling Aria towards her and kissing her on the lips. Aria runs her tongue on Spencer's bottom lip and Spencer parts her lips. Their tongues battling for control until someone was driving past whistling.

"I've been wanting to do that earlier" Spencer says before she gives Aria one more kiss on the lips.

"Me too" Aria says smiling at Spencer, "It's getting late. We should head back."

"But I want to spend more time with you. Let's sit at the park for a little while before we head back? I missed you," Spencer says rubbing Aria's hand with her thumb.

"I guess it wont hurt."

They were talking at the bench for an hour about everything that happened in the past two weeks. It was getting close to midnight before they decided to walk home. It was getting chilly. Aria was rubbing her arms very discretely when they were walking, not wanting to rush going home. Spencer took notice of it and took off her coat and held it out for Aria to wear.

"Its autumn, its starting to get chilly, why are you only in a t-shirt and shorts?"

"I was reading when you called. I didn't think about changing," Aria explained pulling the jacket closer to her.

"Well you look beautiful in your reading outfit," Spencer says while she looks over her attire. Aria blushes due to embarrassment, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You do look great in anything though," Spencer says with a small laugh "How is it possible?"

"I do not," Aria says with an eye roll "Well here we are," Aria says stopping in front of the Hastings house.

"Oh I didn't even realize that we walked past your house. I'll walk you home."

"Spence don't worry about it. Go in and get some rest."

"Okay fine. Call me once you get home, so I know you're safe…Bye."

"Bye" Aria says turning around heading towards her own house.

Once Aria got home, her phone beeped.

**You are soon going to be public enemy #1 –A**

Included in the text was a picture of Spencer and Aria kissing on the street

Spencer's cell beeps

**Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I think this will be the target of the week. You are making this too easy for me –A**

Included was a video of Spencer holding her jacket out for Aria

* * *

><p><em>Next Day at School<em>

Karen walks up to Spencer as she came out of the female washroom

"So I got a message this morning. You're dating Aria Montgomery?"

"Huh? What message?" Spencer asks, clearly confused

"It was sent from a unknown number. Here" Karen says taking out her cell phone and showing Spencer the picture

"Oh. It was from last night. And yes, I am dating Aria" Spencer says handing the phone back over

"Are you two serious?"

"Look, not that it involves you, but yes. I have liked Aria for so long"

"Spence, did you get the message?" Hanna says walking up with Emily

"I just did" Spencer says pointing at Karen's cell phone "I got a different one last night"

"Who took the pictures" Karen asked

"Not important. It was nice meeting you. Lets go Spence" Emily says pulling Spencer away, Hanna following behind

"It's A" Spencer says once out of earshot

"Look Spence, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, just ignore it" Emily says

"Hey. Did you guys see the message?" Aria says joining the girls

"Yeah, we did" Hanna replies

"Well. Look at the message I got last night from A" Aria says pulling the message up. The girls look at it. "I've been getting a lot of dirty looks. I don't understand why I will be public enemy number 1 though"

"Aria, you are dating the most sought out female in school. Guys and girls want to go out with Spencer" Hanna says stating the obvious

"Don't worry Aria. Everything will be fine" Emily says

"Em, is that all you know how to say?" Spencer says laughing

"Well that's the only advice I can give to the two of you right now" Emily says with a shrug

"Oh hey, I reserved a tennis court at the country club after school. Anyone interested?" Spencer says changing the topic

"Sorry Spence, the only sport I do is shopping" Hanna says uninterested

"Can't. I'm hanging out with my swim team" Emily says

"What about you?" Spencer says turning to Aria

"You know I don't know how to play"

"I can teach you"

"Yeah, you should go Aria. You said you two haven't spent much time together recently" Emily says

"Okay I guess so. But only if you are going to teach me" Aria says

"Of course" Spencer says with a smile "See you after school, bye guys" Spencer says walking off

* * *

><p><em>After School<em>

Spencer was leaning against her BMW waiting for Aria at the parking lot. She was just about to text Aria when she walked up to Spencer.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting. I ran into my mom" Aria explained as Spencer leaned in to kiss her on the cheek

"Don't worry about it. So I was thinking, you should drive your car home and then hop into mine so we don't have to take two different cars"

"Okay. Lets go then!" Aria says walking over to her car that was parked two lanes over

_At the Country Club_

"Spence I need to take a break!" Aria says yelling across the tennis court.

"Okay. We have been playing for two hours," Spencer says walking towards the table to the side of the court.

"With all the school work and projects, I haven't had time to work out," Aria says taking a big gulp of water.

"You weren't bad at tennis and you definitely looked good playing," Spencer said with a smirk.

Aria gave Spencer a funny look and shook her head.

"Hey why don't you head to the showers while I pick up the balls and clean up. I know you like long showers after breaking out a sweat"

"Alright. I'll see you in the locker room Spence," Aria says walking off towards the showers.

As Aria was walking inside the building she clashed into Jason. Jason gives a smile while Aria is trying to look everywhere but his muscled chest. Aria apologized and was ready to leave but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Aria I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been great. School is definitely keeping me busy. When did you get back?"

"I came back two days ago. Sorry Aria but I have to get going. It was great seeing you again. Maybe we can go out for lunch or dinner?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Definitely," Aria said walking off.

Spencer was finished picking up all the tennis balls even though someone would do it. She was about to go and take a shower but then she got a glimpse of Jason. She wondered if Aria ran into him or knows that he is back as she was taking a shower.

Once they were done, Aria and Spencer head to The Grille for dinner with the Montgomery's.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is rated M-don't like, don't read (also sorry if it's not good). BTW apologies for the long wait!**

* * *

><p><em>The Grille<em>

The Montgomery's were already sitting down when Spencer and Aria arrived. They sat down and said hello, but Mike only said hello to Aria. Aria looked at Mike with a look. Spencer knew Mike didn't like her but she didn't expect him to show it in front of his family. They all ordered dinner and talked about what was happening in their lives until the food arrived. Aria took a bite and made a face.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"The lobster here isn't really great," Aria replied with a frown.

"Here, lets switch. I know you don't really like eating a lot of meat, but this isn't bad." Spencer said and switching the plates around. Aria started digging in and after the first bite she smiled at Spencer.

Ella and Byron looked at each other and smiled at each other, because their daughter has someone who cared for her and made sure she was happy with even the smallest things in life.

Dinner went pretty well until dessert.

"So Spencer who was the girl in the hallway today that you were flirting with?" asked Mike

Aria looks at Spencer, "What girl?"

Spencer looks over at Mike who was smirking and eating his apple pie.

"The girl from my AP History class. She wanted to know if I finished it. She wasn't flirting with me."

"Really? Could of fooled me. She kept running her hands up and down your arms." Mike added to the fire.

"Aria, I wasn't flirting with her. She does like me but I turned her down a couple of times already. She knows I'm seeing you." Spencer said looking into Aria's eyes searching if she believes her.

"Is it Karen? Hanna mentioned her to me. Han says she flirts with everyone on the fired hockey and soccer team." Aria replied. "Mike since when did you start caring about Spencer?"

"Since she started dating you." Mike replied gently.

In a firm tone, "Spencer, let me make it clear to you again. I will not allow anyone to hurt Aria. If you do, it won't be pretty for you." Mike said and left the restaurant to wait by the car.

Ella and Byron apologized for their son's behavior but does agree with what he said. "Aria, we will see you at home." They too left the restaurant and it was just Spencer and Aria left at the table.

Aria looked over at Spencer who seemed worried. "Spencer, don't worry. I trust you and plus I knew before we started dating that you are a catch."

"Aria you have no idea how much of a catch you are. Lets go for a drive. I'll get you home by 10."

"Okay, let's go. I can do with a little cruising." Aria replied taking Spencer's hand into hers.

* * *

><p><em>In the car<em>

"Wonder what it will take to get on Mike's good side," Spencer said once they were out of the parking spot.

"Mike is just protective. He'll come around soon. Don't worry about him but at least my parents seem to like you."

"That's true. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go down to the lake. I'm feeling a little bold."

"We could but we won't make it back by 10 and I told your parents that I would," Spencer said after calculating how long it would take for them to get there and back.

"Let me message my mom and ask her." Aria said typing on her phone. "She said it's fine since it's Friday."

"Awesome," Spencer said turning down the road toward the lake.

"I can't wait to get some alone time with you," Aria said while laying her hand on Spencer's thigh.

"I'll make time for us. I promise. It does seem like we haven't had time to ourselves to just talk."

Aria leaned over and whispered to Spencer while she was driving, "I wasn't talking about talking."

Aria moved her hand higher on Spencer's thigh. "How long until we get to the lake?"

"Ten more minutes I guess." Spencer replied trying to focus on driving, though it was becoming difficult to ignore the sexual tension between her and Aria.

Spencer let out a soft sigh as Aria kissed her throat.

"It so hot when you're always in control and confident, but I have to say I like seeing you having a hard time focusing on the road." Aria said as she trailed her finger along Spencer's collarbone.

Two minutes later "Finally! We're here!" Spencer said as she quickly put the car in park.

Spencer turned towards Aria and kissed the shorter girl. The kiss deepened once Aria slipped her tongue in Spencer's mouth. Spencer slid her hands around Aria's waist and shifted her over onto her lap so Aria was straddling her. Aria moved her lips lower and sucked on Spencer's pulse point. She found out that little area turns on Spencer like no other when they first made out in the kitchen.

Spencer moaned slightly once Aria sucked harder on the pulse point. Spencer runs her hand up Aria's back and she all but tears her tank top off of her, revealing a dark purple bra.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…stop myself," Spencer said between breaths.

"It's fine." Aria replied grabbing her neck and started kissing Spencer again.

Spencer's hand roams up Aria's back and unhooks her bra. She roams down to Aria's waist and pulls her down towards her. nibbling her neck and earlobe as she grabs Aria's breast.

"Uhhh…Spence" Aria moaned "…you're overdressed." Aria breathed out just as Spencer took one of her nipples in her mouth.

Aria lifts up and lifts Spencer up by the top of her jeans. Once Spencer unbuttons her jeans and unzips the zipper, Aria pushes the jeans down.

"We should move this to the backseat." Spencer said

Aria started towards the back between the two front seats but Spencer pulled her back towards her so Aria's butt was pushed against her front. Spencer reached down to the top of Aria's shorts and pulled them down, throwing it onto the front seat. Spencer loses her own shirt while Aria settles into the back seat.

Spencer eyes Aria's underwear and Aria takes off her underwear. Aria spreads her legs apart to accommodate Spencer and Spencer runs her fingers in a circular motion at her clit and she flicks it with her tongue. After a few more licks Spencer wraps her lips around Aria's clit and sucks. Aria bucks her hips and moans loudly, "Uhhhh…don't stop"

"Aria are you sure about this?"

"Really Spence? It's a little too late for that. I'm naked and dripping after what you just did and you're asking if I'm sure?"

Spencer shrugs. Aria grabs Spencer's wrist and moves it towards her entrance. "What do you think?"

Spencer looks into Aria's darkened eyes and slowly inserts two fingers. Aria inhales quickly and loudly. Spencer stops and feels Aria tighten around her fingers. Spencer flicks at Aria's clit with her tongue until she could feel Aria's grip on her fingers release lightly encouraging her to continue. Slowly, she moved her fingers in and out of Aria, without decreasing the pressure of her tongue on Aria's little bundle of nerves. Gradually, Spencer picked up the pace. The moans coming from the shorter girl starts getting louder and her breathing starts getting quicker. Spencer curls her fingers upward and one last flick on the her clit…

"Ohhhhh….Spence…I…" Aria stops talking midway with her mouth opened arching her back.

Spencer slows down the thrusting while Aria rides out her orgasm. Slowly, Spencer pulls out of her and then licks Aria from her entrance to her clit. Aria shudders as Spencer comes up and their eyes meet. Keeping eye contact, Spencer put her fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean.

Aria watches Spencer while she sucks on her fingers. Aria grabs Spencer by her hips and shoves her towards her mouth. Aria pushes Spencer down onto her waiting mouth and starts circling her clit with her tongue.

"Oh! Mmmm... Aria!"

Spencer could feel Aria's fingers at her entrance and without any haste they're inside of Spencer. Spencer really needed the release and Aria was moving way too slow. Spencer started grinding down. Spencer moans out, "Faster! Please!"

Aria speeds up. Spencer leans back a little. Soon Spencer's left hand that was clutching the front head rest, are on Aria's hips. Aria latches her lips and tongue onto Spencer's clit, Spencer's hips instantly buck and then just like the taller girl had, she curls up her fingers. She's hitting the spot that was so elusive for Toby and within seconds Spencer hurdled over the edge screaming profanities.

"Gosh Aria…that was intense," Spencer said breathing heavily.

"What happened to not having sex in public?" Aria asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p> 


End file.
